Souvenirs
by Chaos566
Summary: 20 ans après l'affrontement final le trio d'or essaye de redonner une chance au monde magique après s'être fait exclure. OS UA Ne prend pas en compte le tome 7.


Harry s'assit dans la chaise longue qu'il avait l'habitude d'occuper

Ceci est un OS que j'ai commencé à écrire après un rêve que j'ai fait qui me l'a fortement inspiré (en fait j'ai divagué un peu, mais ceux qui veulent le contenu original me le demanderont par rewiew).

C'est une fin alternative qui ne tient en aucun cas du tome sept.

C'est différent de Väkterska en espérant que vous apprécierez.

Souvenirs

Harry s'assit sur une chaise pour réfléchir. Vingt ans déjà… il y avait déjà vingt ans qu'il avait défait Voldemort, vingt ans qu'il avait perdu tous ses pouvoirs, vingt ans qu'il avait été exclu du monde sorcier.

Avec Ron et Hermione, qui avaient aussi perdu leurs pouvoirs dans la dernière bataille, ils s'étaient refaits une vie dans le monde moldu. Au début, Ron avait eu de la difficulté à s'adapter, mais avec son aide et celle d'Hermione, ils avaient finalement trouvé du travail.

Il était maintenant policier, métier moldu qui se rapprochait le plus de son rêve d'Auror. Hermione, quant à elle, avait fini ses études de médecine quelques années avant et travaillait maintenant à l'hôpital de Londres. Ron, contre tout attente, s'était tourné vers les chiffres et était devenu comptable.

Grâce à leurs salaires et à l'héritage d'Harry, une des seules choses que lui avait permise de faire le ministère avant de le barrer complètement du monde magique était de prendre son argent, de même que celui d'Hermione et de Ron, ils avaient pu s'acheter un appartement puis une maison.

Ils s'étaient tout d'abord trouvé un appartement et du travail, heureusement ils avaient leurs diplômes, car le ministère leur avait donné des diplômes basiques dans le monde moldu, qui leur permettraient de continuer de vivre une vie normale.

Ils avaient ainsi vécu pendant des années, loin du monde sorcier, se construisant un passé et un avenir. Ron et Hermione s'étaient rapidement mariés et leur premier fils était né un an plus tard. Adam avait maintenant dix-sept ans et faisait la fierté de ses parents, il avait fini premier de sa promotion et voulait poursuivre ses études en biotechnologie.

Le regard d'Harry se porta sur Stefenie qui s'avançait vers lui. Il l'avait rencontrée quatorze ans plus tôt et on ne peut pas dire que ce fut un coup de foudre. Dans la même classe de police, elle était sa plus féroce concurrence pour la tête de la promotion, il avait dû céder celle de Poudlard à Hermione et Malefoy et il ne laisserait pas passer celle-ci.

Finalement, leur professeur, voyant que cette rivalité n'était pas saine pour ses deux étudiants décida de passer à la manière forte, c'est-à-dire les faire travailler ensemble. Dans la même équipe.

Son idée fut bonne, deux ans plus tard ils étaient mariés.

Elle ne savait rien de leur statut de sorciers, mais l'étaient-ils encore, si pendant les premiers mois de leur exil on entendait encore parler d'eux dans le monde sorcier. Tous se demandaient où étaient passés leurs sauveurs. Maintenant, Harry Potter et ses amis n'étaient plus que des légendes.

Le ministère avait interdit à La Gazette du sorcier de parler du Survivant dans ses articles et tous les autres journaux d'Angleterre avaient reçu le même ordre, faire comme si le Survivant n'avait jamais existé et que Voldemort était mort grâce à la force de frappe du ministère.

Les seuls contacts qu'Harry et les autres gardaient du monde magique étaient les Weasley et Remus, mais ils avaient décidé qu'avec eux, ils n'utiliseraient pas la magie quand ils viendraient chez Harry et les autres (car ils avaient décidé de vivre ensemble dans une même maison). Stefenie et les enfants (huit, quatre pour chaque couple) ne sachant pas que les trois adultes avaient un jour été sorciers.

Déjà vingt ans, il s'en était passé des choses durant cette période de temps. La veille, il avait discuté jusqu'à tard dans la nuit avec Ron et Hermione et ils en étaient venus à une décision, cette mascarade ne pouvait plus durer. Ils devaient sortir de l'ombre et dire au monde sorcier ce qui s'était vraiment passé, mais pour cela, ils devaient d'abord en parler aux autres, à leur famille.

Harry se leva et fit signe aux autres des le suivre à l'intérieur. Hermione quitta sa conversation avec les jumeaux Weasley et leurs femmes pour le suivre et Ron fit de même. Harry jeta un coup d'œil à la cour. Plusieurs enfants couraient et les adultes conversaient un peu partout.

Tout le monde avait répondu à son invitation, la famille de Ron au grand comple, Remus Lupin et Tonk… les seules personnes au monde à savoir qui ils étaient vraiment avec les parents d'Hermione.

-On y va.

-Tu es sûr que tu le veux vraiment Harry? Tout peut continuer comme avant.

-Non, il faut que je le dise, je le garde depuis trop longtemps, je dois le dire à Stefenie.

-D'accord. Viens Hermione, on va chercher les autres.

Harry resta seul dans la cuisine essayant de faire le point. Après douze ans de vie commune, il allait avouer à sa femme qu'il était un sorcier, qu'il avait sauvé le monde lorsqu'il avait dix-sept ans et qu'il était un exclu.

Il prit une grande respiration et rentra dans la salle à manger complètement remplie, trente et une personnes s'étaient assises autour de la table et attendaient qu'il s'assoie au bout pour commencer. Il jeta un regard de reproche à Thomas, son plus jeune fils, qui gigotait sur sa chaise.

-Tu as un problème, Tom?

-Non, papa.

Il s'assit et tous purent commencer à manger. Alors qu'ils allaient passer au salon pour prendre un café, il se leva et demanda l'attention de tous les adultes présents. La plupart des jeunes étaient partis depuis longtemps pour jouer dans la salle de jeux qu'ils avaient installée au sous-sol.

Ne restaient plus que les adultes, ceux à qui il voulait parler. Il se tourna vers sa femme.

-Stef', tu sais que je t'aime plus que tout.

-Si c'est pour me demander en mariage, c'est trop tard je suis déjà mariée, elle lui montra l'alliance qui ornait son doigt.

-Non ce n'est pas ça, mais c'est très important pour moi et je crois que c'est plus important pour Ron et Hermione qu'ils ne le laissent paraître.

Les sorciers pensaient tous savoir de quoi Harry parlait, par contre pour Stefenie, c'était très sibyllin.

-Il y a de cela deux semaines, Adam, il se tourna vers lui, tu m'as demandé dans quelle école nous étions allés tes parents et moi, car ils ne voulaient pas te répondre quand tu leur demandais. Je ne t'ai pas répondu moi non plus, mais ta question m'a fait réfléchir. Réfléchir à mes années de collège, parmi les plus belles de ma vie, avec ces dernières années que j'ai passées avec vous, avec toi Stefenie.

-Sauf peut-être les premières à l'école de police.

-Que veux-tu Remus, il faut croire que c'est de famille, je paris qu'il arrivera la même chose à James.

-Il sera sûrement aussi heureux que toi et ton père, jusqu'à la fin.

Stefenie et Adam écoutaient avec attention, Harry ne parlait jamais de ses parents, ils savaient seulement qu'ils étaient morts alors qu'Harry n'était qu'un petit bébé, dans un accident de voiture selon son histoire. Pour son mariage, c'est Remus qui avait prit le rôle du père du marié. Rôle qu'il avait repris l'année précédente lors du mariage de son fils aîné Kieran avec Faith, la fille de Bill et Fleur.

-Pour revenir à ce que je voulais dire, j'ai passé les meilleures années de ma vie au collège avec vous, dit-il en regardant tour à tour Ron, Hermione, les Jumeaux, Fleur, Ginny et Remus. Mais je ne suis pas allé au collège normal. En fait, Ron, Hermione, moi et les autres sommes allés dans une école qui s'appelle Poudlard.

-Moi, je suis allée à Beaubaton!

-On sait Fleur, mais on va généraliser pour les explications, sinon on ne s'en sortira pas. Donc nous sommes allés à Poudlard, les enfants y vont encore. Mais voila Poudlard est une école de Sorcellerie.

Il ne quittait pas Stefenie des yeux pour voir sa réaction.

Elle ne tiqua même pas, attendant le reste des explications pour poser un jugement.

-Il doit y avoir une raison pour laquelle tu ne m'as jamais rien dit.

-Oui, il y a vingt ans j'ai perdu tous mes pouvoirs, comme Ron et Hermione, lors d'une bataille contre les forces du mal où le bien à vaincu, mais comme nous avions perdus nos pouvoirs, le ministère nous a exclus de la société et nous avons refait notre vie.

-Mais pourquoi vous a-t-on exclus, je veux dire vous n'aviez plus de pouvoirs, mais vous pouviez quand même vivre avec eux, je ne sais pas…

-C'est tout simple, la raison pour laquelle on nous a exclus est que le ministre, cet imbécile… a vu là le meilleur moyen du monde de se débarrasser de l'Élu.

-L'Élu…

-Moi, le Survivant, l'Élu, celui qui a vaincu comme ils m'appellent maintenant, comme tu veux, je l'ai tué, deux fois même, je me suis vengé, je les ai peut-être sauvés et ce que j'ai eu comme récompense, me faire bannir, exclure et pas seulement moi, mes enfants aussi. J'ai très bien vu qu'Adam et Sarah étaient des sorciers, mais ils n'ont pas reçu de lettres. James aussi devrait en recevoir une, mais à cause de cet imbécile de Fudge, il ne pourra pas aller à Poudlard, il ne connaîtra pas la magie, ni lui ni ses frère.

Harry partit de la salle pour aller s'enfermer quelque part.

-Je l'ai rarement vu si remonté, la dernière fois je crois que c'était à la mort de Sirius.

-On parle de moi?

-Retourne jouer Sirius, lui intima Hermione alors que son plus jeune fils passait le pas de la porte.

-Mais ya Tonton Harry qui vient de passer en claquant les portes et tu as dis qu'on devait pas claquer les portes.

-Ce gosse est trop intelligent pour moi, tu t'en occupes, Hermione?

-D'accord.

Elle se leva pour aller voir son fils et les autres enfants.

-Donc Harry est un sorcier…

-Ça ne te choque pas plus que ça?

-En fait, je m'en doutais un peu, pas que vous étiez des sorciers, mais que vous étiez différents, des fois vous parliez entre vous et vous aviez l'air de garder un secret.

-En fait nous sommes tous sorciers. J'ai même enseigné à Harry.

-Et c'est quoi cette histoire d'élu?

-Quand il avait un an, ses parents se sont fait attaquer par Voldemort, un mage noir très craint à l'époque, personne ne lui résistait. Il a tué James et Lily puis a essayé de tuer Harry, mais grâce à une prophétie il a survécu et a pu le tuer plus tard. Il est devenu le survivant, puis celui qui a vaincu, mais le ministre de l'époque, Fudge, craignait Harry et avait peur qu'il veule lui voler son poste, car l'imbécile se rendait bien compte qu'Harry avait le peuple avec lui, répondit Lupin qui s'était désigné comme porte parole.

-Alors, Harry s'est fait exiler à cause d'un imbécile, mais les gens n'ont pas réagi, je ne sais pas moi, tu ne viens pas de dire qu'ils aimaient Harry?

-Les gens ne savent pas qu'Harry a été exilé, pour eux, il est à l'hôpital dans le coma, personne n'a le droit de le voir. Il en est de même pour Ron et Hermione.

-Alors…

-Fudge a menti à tout le monde pour garder son poste.

-Et où est-il en ce moment ?

-Toujours en poste, depuis plus de trente ans. Il faut dire que depuis le temps, il a pris de l'assurance. Il s'est fait remplacer pendant la guerre, mais les imbéciles l'ont réélu quand Scrimgeour est mort et il a exilé Harry.

-Je voulais garder cette nouvelle pour la fin, mais avant de venir j'ai reçu un hibou du ministère très important.

-Qui disait…

-Fudge est mort d'une crise cardiaque hier soir chez lui.

Tous se turent, voulant prendre l'ampleur de cette révélation, si Fudge était mort cela voulait dire que le mensonge autour des trois anciens héros de la guerre ne pouvait plus tenir. Le nouveau ministre voudrait sûrement voir Harry Potter et ses amis, chose que Fudge avait formellement interdite. Il se rendrait rapidement compte que les trois adultes ne se trouvaient pas à l'hôpital et trouver pourquoi ils n'y étaient pas ne lui prendrait pas beaucoup de temps. Mais pour cela, il fallait que ce nouveau ministre ne soit pas un adepte de Fudge et cela Stefenie s'en rendait bien compte.

-Dis, qu'est-ce qu'il a Oncle Harry, fit soudain une voix provenant de la porte.

Tous les enfants s'étaient rassemblés sur le bord de la porte.

-Il est très fâché, ce n'est rien Camille, tu peux retourner jouer, dit Remus.

-Vous aussi les morveux, dirent Fred et George d'une même voix.

-Fred!

-George!

-Désolé…

-Mais, dit Stefenie, qui pourrait être élu ministre? Je veux dire qui sont les candidats maintenant que Fudge est mort?

-Personne n'est encore officiellement dans la course, mais le nom d'Ethan Brown est sur toutes les lèvres.

-Qui est-il?

-Il s'est opposé à Fudge durant les dernières années, il est assez jeune, il n'a que 28 ans, mais il semble tout disposé pour le poste.

-Et s'il était élu…

-Il éclaircirait le mystère autour d'Harry, ces cinq dernières années, il a fait de nombreuses pressions sur Fudge pour pouvoir voir Harry, mais bien sur Fudge lui a toujours tout refusé.

-Et est-il possible qu'il soit élu?

-Il est le candidat le plus probant.

-Et les élections sont le mois prochain. Nous verrons, autant ne pas en parler à Harry.

-D'accord.

Le souper se termina en silence et Harry ne revint pas.

_Un mois plus tard_

Les quatre adultes étaient assis à la table de l'immense salle à manger de leur demeure. Harry tapotait la table du bout de ses doigts, l'air nerveux. Il ne savait pas pourquoi ses amis l'avaient obligé à rester à la maison ce matin, mais il présentait qu'il n'allait pas nécessairement apprécier ce qu'ils avaient à lui dire.

Il se tourna vers sa femme qui le regardait avec attention, elle avait plutôt bien réagi à la nouvelle, elle avait continué de faire comme si rien n'avait changé et leurs enfants n'en savaient rien.

Stefenie jeta un coup d'œil à la fenêtre, Arthur l'avait averti que les élections auraient lieu la veille et qu'il les tiendrait au courant du résultat grâce à un hibou, mais celui-ci n'était pas encore arrivé et elle commençait à douter du résultat du vote. Arthur lui avait assuré qu'Ethan allait remporter les élections avec une grande majorité des voix, il représentait ce que le peuple désirait.

Mais plus le temps passait, plus la confiance de Stefenie s'amenuisait.

Toc Toc Toc

Stefenie se précipita pour ouvrir la fenêtre et laisser le hibou entrer dans la demeure, dès qu'elle put lui enlever sa lettre qu'il portait, il partit sans demander son reste.

Les mains tremblantes, Stefenie ouvrit la lettre. Celle-ci était très courte, en fait elle se composait que de trois mots.

_Il a gagné._

Stefenie se tourna vers Harry pour lui annoncer la nouvelle quand on cogna de nouveau à la fenêtre. Elle tourna la tête vers la fenêtre pour apercevoir un autre hibou.

Celui-ci semblait plus chargé que le précédant, elle ouvrit donc la fenêtre pour lui permettre de rentrer et le débarrassa de son fardeau. Cela ressemblait à un journal, mais les images bougeaient toutes seules.

Ce doit être encore un truc sorcier

Même si elle n'avait pas reparlé de la déclaration de son mari avec lui, ni n'avait rien dit à ses enfants, elle avait senti que ce dernier se laissait plus aller à ses anciennes habitudes de sorcier.

Elle regarda la couverture du journal afin de déterminer pourquoi on leur avait envoyé ce hibou. Elle vit que cette édition était celle du matin même.

Les gros titres étaient assez clairs : _Le Survivant… Survit? _Les regards de son mari et de ses amis pesaient sur elle, elle passa rapidement le papier à Hermione qui le fit passer à Ron sous le regard incrédule d'Harry qui se demandait ce qui se passait. Deux hiboux faisaient intrusion dans sa cuisine alors qu'il n'avait aucune nouvelle du monde sorcier depuis plus de vingt ans.

Il allait demander des explications à sa femme et à ses amis quand il se retrouva avec la Gazette du sorcier entre les mains. Certes, elle avait un peu changé en vingt, mais elle ressemblait toujours à cette Gazette qui l'avait rabaissé pendant toute son adolescence. Il ne savait pas comment réagir, être heureux de renouer avec ce qui avait changé sa vie de manière radicale ou alors tout repousser et essayer de retourner à sa vie d'avant. Il finit par apercevoir le titre de l'article qu'il tenait entre les mains.

-Attendez… vous voulez dire que…

-Et oui, Fudge n'est plus en poste, il est mort d'une crise cardiaque il y a un mois.

-Et qui est en poste maintenant?

-Un jeune homme du nom d'Ethan Brown, un des plus grands militants pour ta défense des cinq dernières années. Il a du voir que vous n'étiez pas à Sainte-Mangouste, d'où cet article, il te demande de revenir pour un souper à ton honneur, pour fêter la mort de Voldemort et il demande à tout le monde de te faire passer le message.

-Alors, il est arrivé avant moi, fit une voix derrière eux.

-HHHHAAAA!!

-Oh, je vous ai fait peur, le père de Ron semblait franchement amusé.

-Papa, ne refais plus jamais ça…

-Comment vous êtes arrivé ici?

-J'ai transplané, ma petite.

-Vous vous êtes téléporté?

-Non, j'ai transplané, c'est différent.

-Ah bon…

-Mais ce n'est pas pour cela que je suis venu vous voir, comme vous avez sûrement vu dans le journal, Brown a remporté ses élections et a découvert le pot aux roses vous concernant. Il est entré en contact avec moi et m'a demandé si j'avais gardé contact avec vous, je n'ai pas pu nier. Il m'a donc demandé de vous passer son message. Si vous voulez revenir vous le pouvez, avec ou sans pouvoir, le monde sorcier vous doit la vie.

-On m'a dit un jour que je pourrais tuer Voldemort grâce à ma capacité d'aimer, j'ai souffert pour le tuer et je sais que ce n'est pas leur faute, mais je ne crois pas que je suis prêt à retourner là bas. Je les aime, j'aime ces sorciers que j'ai sauvés, mais en même temps je leur en veux. Je dois y réfléchir.

Il allait sortir de la salle quand sa femme le retint par le bras.

-Écoute Harry, je sais que cela doit être très difficile pour toi, je veux bien te laisser le temps d'y réfléchir, mais il y a les enfants.

-Quoi les enfants? Ils sont à l'école.

-Il n'y a pas une école particulière où vous êtes allés, je ne me souviens plus du nom…

-Poudlard.

-Oui c'est ça Poudlard, si les enfants sont des sorciers ils devraient pouvoir y aller. Je ne sais pas à quel âge ils commencent, mais nous sommes le 2 septembre.

-Oui, tu as raison Stefenie, les enfants devraient avoir le droit d'aller à Poudlard, même avec ce qui vous est arrivé. Qu'en pensez-vous?

-Je suis d'accord, dit Hermione, je ne sais pas pour Adam, il a dix-sept ans et il a déjà fait sa vie. Il est au courant pour la magie, mais il a dit qu'il n'en parlerait pas à ses frères et sœurs avant d'avoir notre accord.

-Je suis aussi pour, Sarah pourrait rentrer en troisième et ses cousins et cousines pourraient l'aider à rattraper son retard.

Ils se retournèrent vers Harry.

-Tant que ça ne m'oblige pas à retourner dans ce monde tout de suite, j'ai vraiment besoin de réfléchir.

-Je vais aller au ministère pour trouver leurs lettres de recensement, elles doivent se trouver dans le bureau de Fudge.

Il disparut et réapparut quelques minutes plus tard, tenant des feuilles de parchemin dans sa main droite.

-Voila les lettres, j'ai aussi retrouvé leur certificat de naissance sorcier. Adam pourrait rentrer en septième, Sarah en troisième pour vous deux et James en première pour Stefenie et Harry.

-Il faudrait aller les chercher au collège, je ne sais pas s'ils vont apprécier…

-Je vais y aller, dit Ron. Stef', tu me fais un mot pour aller chercher Tom, la dernière fois, ils ne voulaient pas le laisser partir.

Cinq minutes plus tard, le roux était parti.

-Il ne nous reste plus qu'à attendre, je ne veux pas les obliger, ils ont des amis et ils ne voudront peut-être pas les quitter.

-James vient de rentrer au collège, je ne crois pas qu'il se soit fait de nombreux amis en une journée, je sais qu'il possède le charme des Potter, mais tout de même…

Quand Ron revint avec les enfants, une demi-heure plus tard, ils s'assirent tous dans la cuisine, les enfants étant curieux de savoir pourquoi on les avait arrachés à leurs cours.

-Dis Papa, pourquoi Adam il n'est pas là, demanda Lucy, l'autre fille de Ron.

-Il sait déjà ce que je veux vous dire. Les enfants ce que je veux vous annoncer est très important. Hermione, Harry et moi sommes des sorciers, mais nous avons décidé de nous éloigner de ce monde. Il n'y a pas très longtemps quelque chose nous a fait changer d'idée et nous avons décidé de donner une autre chance à la magie.

-Et en quoi ça nous implique, demanda Sarah.

-Nous voulons vous offrir d'aller à Poudlard, l'école que nous avons fréquentée lorsque nous avions votre âge.

-Vraiment! dirent Douglas et Sirius d'une même voix, ces deux là étaient comme frères, même s'ils n'avaient pas les mêmes parents. On peut y aller? Douglaaaas 3

-Pas tout de suite, l'école ne commence qu'à onze ans, il n'y a que Sarah et James qui pourraient y aller, pour les autres, ça devra encore attendre quelques années.

-Nous ne voulons pas vous obliger à y aller si vous ne voulez pas. James, tu commencerais en première année, ce serait plus facile pour l'adaptation. Tu veux ou pas?

-Je suis d'accord pour y aller, je viens de rentrer au collège, je ne connais encore personne.

-Et toi, Sarah?

-Je devrais rentrer directement en troisième, non?

-Oui, mais je suis sûre que nous pourrions nous arranger avec la direction, en plus tes cousins pourraient t'aider.

-Car tout le monde est sorcier dans la famille d'Oncle Ron non?

-Oui, tout le monde l'est et tous ceux en bas de dix-sept ans sont à Poudlard.

-Donc, tu viens ou pas cousinette?

-Arrête de m'appeler comme ça. Je veux bien, de toutes façons, je m'ennuie au collège.

-Elle tient ça de sa mère…

-Hermione!

-D'accord, je me tais.

-Si vous voulez y aller, je vais devoir aller voir le ministre, je lui ferai part de ton compromis, Harry. Je suis sûr qu'il acceptera.

Les jeunes se dispersèrent alors dans la maison, vacant à diverses occupations en discutant de la nouvelle.

Quand Arthur revint il n'avait que de bonnes nouvelles pour eux.

-Le ministre est d'accord, il a fait parvenir un message au directeur qui vous recevra demain pour discuter des modalités administratives, surtout pour ce qui est de Sarah. Harry, tu n'es pas obligé d'y aller si tu ne veux pas, mais il tiendrait à faire ta connaissance.

-Je n'ai pas encore réfléchi, nous allons aller acheter les choses des jeunes tout à l'heure, disons que nous verrons demain.

-D'accord, je lui ferai passer le message. Bonne journée, les jeunes.

Ils allèrent donc acheter les fournitures scolaires des deux jeunes. La journée passa très vite pour tous, les jeunes découvraient et les adultes redécouvraient la magie.

Le lendemain matin, Arthur se présenta chez les Potter-Weasley pour emmener les parents et les deux jeunes étudiants à Poudlard.

-Je ne viendrai pas, dit Harry. Allez y, allez vous amuser, mais je ne peux tout simplement pas y aller. Je ne suis pas assez fort. Arthur, dis au ministre, que je ne pourrai pas le rencontrer, qu'il peut dire que nous sommes vivants, mais je ne veux pas le voir, je n'ai rien contre lui, mais je ne veux pas.

-D'accord, je comprends.

-Vous venez?

Il fit apparaître un portoloin et ses cinq passagers mirent le doigt dessus à son commandement.

Harry vit une dernière fois le regard de Stefenie avant qu'elle ne disparaisse. Il était plein de compassion. Oui, il savait qu'il pourrait survivre sans magie, il avait quelque chose de bien plus fort, il avait l'amour.

Voila, en espérant que vous avez aimé.

Pour ceux qui étaient un peu perdus dans les enfants je récapitule :

Hermione + Ron : Adam (17 ans), Sarah (13 ans), Lucy (10 ans) et Sirius (7 ans)

Harry+ Stefenie : James (11 ans), Daniel (9 ans), Douglas (7 ans), Thomas (5 ans)

Comme j'avais du temps à perdre en écrivant ce OS j'ai aussi fait l'arbre généalogique de tout le monde… Donc 32 personnes si vous avez bien lu…

Rewiew Plezzz :D et merci à mon incroyable correctrice Miss Granger ! (NDA : Le remerciement n'est pas de moi…)

Chaos


End file.
